


Alienated

by professor03



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders isn't as heartless as his family believes he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alienated

Anders wonders how long it will be until his brothers finally recognize him as a member of the family. He remembers a time when Ty and Axl had looked up to him, after Dad had left. He remembers when Mike thought he was helpful. 

Now Axl can’t look at him the same way he used to; the way he did before Gaia. Now Mike thinks he’s useless and a shame to the Johnson name. Now Ty thinks he’s going to hurt Dawn.

Dawn. At least she stills acknowledges him and for now, that’s enough. It’s more than enough he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write some proper Dawnders. One day.


End file.
